Rules Page
Normal # No Godmodding # In group roleplays unless someone says they cannot post a person has 15 minutes to post before they are skipped. # Unless agreed to beforehand as far as settings, the first poster in the roleplay gets to set up the stage for the roleplay, this doesn’t count if another character is not in the same location. # Ensure your legibility is on point and that you use the spellcheck of any website we use for the group roleplays. # When in Rping do not post a picture to substitute as writing your post it can be viewed as lazy and is very distracting. This does not count if it comes down to a creature one cannot describe within their own frame of reference Battles # Character scaling is in affect no breaking out full powered armors, weapons, forms, or so on at the very start of the battle, build up to it slowly. # Whenever using an AOE ability the size of the ability in all directions must be clearly defined in the post so there is no debate over if it hit or did not hit. # If an AOE cast is affected in order to start an ability but will not affect any persons it must still be clearly defined in order to see how it affects other abilities or posts # When in combat the post limit isn’t limited in size but the battle posts but be set into three parts ## Shifting a part of their physical form, activating a weapon, box, lifting gear, or activating a seal/release/etc. ## There can be one set up for a future larger attack in the post ## A person can then respond to attacks at them or send out their own attacks ## If need be, a person can use a part of their post to escape from traps, hazards, illusions, bonds, and so on. # There is no time limit on solo non-grouped PVP # In battle when you are not familiar with a flame either your leader or someone your leader has appointed as understanding the knowledge must be there. And it has to be more than just pointing at the Wiki # In sparring your abilities will still have the ability to kill another rper but should not be taken as it is just a spar and not a match. # When in battle one should say when their weapon that acts as such and will remain on until stated otherwise # No autohitting unless it is made impossible for a character to dodge or escape. ## This has to be done by other characters. (I.E. someone creates an illusion making it so someone cannot see the real world allowing for a person not affected to strike the person afflicted by the illusion ## This can be countered if someone states in their post how they were able to break through the illusion or barrier and are therefore free from being hit, see Rule 4 part 4